Mistletoe
by AuthorSquared
Summary: It was Bee’s fault – she made Raven put up that cursed mistletoe. Rated T for slash and kissing. Menos/Speedy


_I tired and my mind really wanted to do this. A __Mas y Menos/Speedy slash. T_

Summary: It was Bee's fault – she made Raven put up that cursed mistletoe.

It started as a normal Christmas Eve. Aqualad was still trying to build the Christmas tree we got yesterday, Bee setting up the decorations, and Mas y Menos putting up mistletoe on the door ways.

Then me sitting on the couch putting my feet on the "table" fixing my hair.

"Hey stop being so lazy and help us. You could put up the Christmas tree with Aqualad" Bee said pointing to the still mess of the so called build-it-your-own tree.

"I'm fine here but thanks" I said parting my hair in the mirror.

There was a splash and I looked down and my uniform was soaking wet. I heard Bee laughing her head off.

There was a small bang and we saw Mas and Menos trying to hammer the mistletoe into the door. It looked like they were fighting – in Spanish of course.

"Ochies - esto duele hermano." (_Ochies – this hurts brother)_

"Así supone que el martillo el muérdago en la puerta, no el pulgar. Déjame hacerlo. Voy a tener que hacer más rápido." (_Well your supposed to hammer the mistletoe into the door not your thumb. Just let me do it. I'll get it done quicker_.)

"Dejar de gritar a mí! Lo tengo. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado Menos de hoy? Usted debe ser feliz. Es casi Navidad! Regalos y comida abundante!"_(Stop yelling at me! I got it. Why are you so mad today Menos? You should be happy. It's almost Christmas! Presents and food plenty!)_

"Su hermano derecho. Bueno vamos a ponerlo. Sus casi nocturno !" _(Your right brother. Well come on put it up. Its almost nightime!)_

"¿Cómo poner esto?" (_How do you put this up?)_

"¿Cómo debería saber?. El doble de su edad!" (_How should I know? Your the older twin!)_

"Both of you stop fighting" Bee said stopping the fight "It's Christmas. Do you know what that holiday is?"

"Lo español no idiotas." (_We're Spanish not idiots_.)

"Idiotas" (_Idiots)_

"I'll take that as a yes." Aqualad said looking at the twins.

"Oh and before we go be careful of the mistletoe. It's magic!" said Bee.

"Magic?" I said questionably raising an eyebrow.

"Yes – if you get stuck under it with an another person or people you stay there till you kiss. Even if you get stuck with another boy." Bee said with a yawn.

"How long are you stuck under there for?" Aqualad said me and the twins behind him listening too.

"However long it takes to kiss for 2 minutes. I'm gonna go hit the hay guys. See ya' tomorrow." Bee said walking out of the room.

"Me too" Aqualad said carefully following Bee.

"Feliz Naveda" _(Merry Christmas) _Mas and Menos said after them.

With a sigh I built the remaining tree and then went to go help Mas and Menos.

Mas was on Menos shoulders putting the mistletoe and hammering it in. He jumped off his brothers shoulders and they high fived.

"Lets go you guys. Its time for bed." I said pushing all of us through the door only finding out we were stuck._ Crud_.

We all froze for a moment and looked at each other.

"Okay – let's stay calm. We'll stay here till they wake up okay?"

They nodded sitting down and I did too.

We've been here a while and its still only 9 pm. We aren't gonna last 14 hours.

Sighing I spoke up to the awake twins "Okay guys – we're _not _gonna last here for 14 more hours. How 'bout we just get it over and never tell anyone, okay?"

Both of them blushed tomato red which I'm sure was the color of my face too. _Well at least we're only 4 years apart _I thought me being 16 them being 12. Well

it would be good practice for girls.

"O-Bueno rápida. Un par de minutos no nos matan." _(O-Okay speedy. A couple minutes won't kill us.)_

Sighing I pulled Menos near to me and our lips met. It was a weird sensation. His lips were soft and he tasted like the hot cocoa Bee made. Not really noticing what I was doing my tongue ran across his mouth softly. Our mouths played until I realized we were kissing for more than a couple minutes. It didn't seem like either of us cared.

Both our faces were beet red and Mas smiled at the colors on our face.

"Bueno, yo supongo que esto hace que el día mucho mejor ¿verdad hermano" (_Well I guess this makes your day a lot better huh bro)_ Mas said to Menos elbowing him slightly.

Mas stood up stretched and left us alone.

"So…….." I said trying to break the awkward silence "Okay well…. I think I like you"

"Ce" (_yes_).

"Okay well if we like each other we should probably ya know……. Well will you be my gi- I mean boyfriend"

Menos looked at me and nodded.

"Cool. Now lets get out of here."

**The End**


End file.
